Until You
by untouchablegoth
Summary: She was never one to wonder, but soon she will find herself questioning if she could forgive a man when she finds out he is here to help her after all he’s done. If only she knew how far he was going to save her. JacksonLisa


Red Eye

Until You …

* * *

Chapter One - Wonder

Lisa was never one of those people that sat there and wondered. She planned and remembered and thought, but never wondered, she knew it would never get her anywhere so she just didn't do it. But when it came to Jackson she just couldn't help it. It never sat well with her that the man on the plane and that tried to kill her was the guy he really was. When he was lying on the floor, the way he looked up at her as she stood over him, it just showed how sorry he was that it came down to this. It was that look which made her wonder about him, just those two seconds where she looked into his blue eyes. The pain and sorrow she saw then she never spoke of, out of fear that people would think she was crazy, but deep down she knew that Jackson wasn't all what he showed to be like.

Lisa kept playing the scene over and over in her head, when she walked over, taking a deep breath in and sitting down on the high stool. She had been so nervous and even though she didn't admit it at the time, it was the first time she had ever taken up on a guys request to have a drink since that incident. When he asked her about her calls she smiled awkwardly and both of them knew she was lying but it didn't seem to matter, she remembered her gaze fallen to his warm smile and commenting in her head about how she was thankful that this guy was going to Miami and that maybe, something could develop between them. Never did she think it would be what it was now.

That smile had been so natural, not like he was acting and really on a job, but it felt good and Lisa used that moment to also back up her theory that he wasn't as bad as he acted like. Lisa's eyes came into focus again as the things around her became clear, looking out of the window of her car she lifted her eyes up to see the building that she loved yet hated all at once. The Lux Atlantic stood there in all its new found glory, after the attempted assassination the building was all redone; it had been made taller and grander. She smiled lightly and stepped out of her car, her small heels clicked on the path as she walked into the building to start her day of work. Her hand grasped her handbag tighter as she saw an unfamiliar man walking from his car to the entrance but her fist soon loosened when she saw one of the people she worked with run up to the man and kiss them. She sighed and cursed herself for being so uptight, it had been 2 months and she still get over the fact that not everyone was an enemy out to get her.

As Lisa walked past the doorman who opened the door and welcomed her warmly, her eyes focused on Cynthia who stood behind the desk talking to someone. Lisa quickly jogged over as she saw Cynthia look helplessly at the computer screen. Slowing down as she reached the desk, she walked behind and stood behind Cynthia's shoulder. Placing her handbag under the desk she looked at the computer screen and over to the costumer, she was tall and slim, her hair was quite long and brown, her face was beautiful yet not gauntly like she expected to see with someone with that figure, who in this hotel, were usually models. The screen was blank of any information and Lisa smiled over to the woman to get her attention which she did.

"Hullo, I'm Lisa, Cynthia?" She asked turning her head to the shorted woman.

"Yes?" She almost squeaked.

"There's a call out back for you, it's Mr Smoo." A look of realisation crossed Cynthia's face and she nodded.

"Okay," She turned to the woman again, who was still waiting patiently, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." The woman just smiled and nodded.

"That's okay, I'm sure it's important." Cynthia nodded again and quickly jogged out to the door behind her and away from the problem.

Now it was time for Lisa to take over. Logging out of Cynthia's account, she entered her own username and password whist talking to the woman. "Again, I'm very sorry."

The woman laughed slightly, "No, that's okay, but this Mr Smoo must know a lot of people, nearly all the hotel's I go to, a Mr Smoo always seems to call when ever there is a problem."

Lisa laughed with the woman and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as her similar account popped up. "Well, you see, Mr Smoo is international code for "I'll take it from here" in the hotel business."

The woman nodded, and mimicked Lisa's action of tucking her hair behind her ear. "I see. Well that's good, now I know what it means, I thought for a second that man was stalking me."

Lisa froze slightly and just blinked. The word stalking just seemed to affect her, she shook her head slightly and smiled up at the woman, who was a couple inches taller then her, even with her heels on. "No, don't worry, I'm sorry what's you name?"

"Oh, it's Pazan, Jane Pazan."

Lisa nodded and muttered a couple words under her breath as she entered her name and the room number popped up. "Okay, well here you go, I'm really sorry about that and as an apology I'm giving you the penthouse at no extra cost. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Lux Atlantic."

The woman looked down at the papers Lisa just gave her and the room card key. She scooped them up in her hand and smiled warmly. "Thank you, what number is the room?"

Lisa pointed at the card the woman held, "It doesn't have a number anymore, it's called the Arden Room, it's here written on your key card." Lisa looked up and smiled at the woman, "It's named after the man who designed the room."

"Okay, well thank you." Jane said, she paused for a moment, looking around the hotel lobby and looking back at Lisa. "I'm really sorry to ask but you wouldn't mind showing me to the bar, I'm meant to be meeting someone there."

Lisa nodded and quickly logged out of the computer and pressed the button next to the keyboard calling for help, which soon arrived when Cynthia walked back from the door she left by. "It's no problem, Cynthia, would you mind watching the desk for awhile?"

Lisa grabbed her handbag again and walked from around the desk to Jane, who was saying thank you to Cynthia.

"I'm so sorry about that, I hope you enjoy your stay, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Cynthia told the woman politely.

Jane licked her lip quickly and bit it before releasing it and picking up her bags which had been before by her feet. "Thank you, oh, by the way, how is Mr Smoo?" Jane asked. Lisa smirked at the way Jane managed to ask without smiling or seeming like she knew who, or rather what Mr Smoo really was.

Both Lisa and Jane stood there, waiting for Cynthia to answer Jane's question but struggle. "Er… He's alright…he just had a water problem… his water wasn't working." Jane smiled and wished Mr Smoo luck with his water whilst Lisa nearly burst out laughing. She didn't know why but she instantly liked Jane, she guessed it was because she was completely different then what she had imagined her to be like. Most people that looked like she did and when a problem like this happened would be horrible; complaining about how much money they had spent and had or saying how famous or important they were but Jane was stylish and serene.

"The bar is just down the stairway into the main court and then it will be right in front of us. The drinks are all put onto your tab which can be paid either daily, weekly or at the end of your stay-" Lisa started but was soon cut off by Jane laughing and putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't need you selling me the details. I just wanted to find the bar, you can have a break, with a job like this you must need them." Jane said kindly.

Lisa was slightly taken aback by what she had said but soon smiled and nodded it off, she was right, all she really did all day was smile and agree and nod at whatever the customer said or did and it was tiring, even if she had still not technically started yet. "Okay, well who are you meeting? Maybe I can help you look for them."

"No, I don't think they will be here yet. I'm a bit early anyway, it's a bad habit, I have to be early."

"That doesn't sound like a bad habit to me, if anything I think it's a good one to have."

"It is, only it means I have to wait around for longer then necessary." Jane said with a sigh, they found the bar and Lisa gave a curt nod at Hugh, the bar tender and directed Jane to a table with two chairs.

"Well what time is this person turning up? I can send them over when they arrive if you want." Lisa asked. Her mind thinking about how she could make this person happier so they wouldn't write a bad comment card after the whole room ordeal.

Jane put her bags down by the table and pulled a chair out and sat down on it. She rested her hands on the table and smiled up to Lisa. "At nine and don't worry, they'll find me. What about you? What time do you start work?" Lisa looked down with a confused expression; she began to get suspicion about how this person knew that she wasn't meant to be working yet. And as if she knew she began to answer. "You still have your handbag and jacket on, you're not wearing a name tag and when you came to tell Cynthia about the call you came in from the hotel entrance and not from the door which Cynthia left from to take the call. Just little things that most people wouldn't pick up." Lisa smiled sheepishly and held the strap of her handbag on her shoulder. "So you most probably start at nine, and seeing as I'm waiting for my friend to turn up at nine and it's only eight thirty six," she said looking up at a giant clock above the bar to read the time, "How about you come sit with me and keep me company."

Lisa bit her lip and threw the posabilities around in her head. She was early and did have time to sit down, she could really use a latte and she knew Hugh would make it just like she liked, which was awfully tempting. Lisa looked down at her watch out of habit and sighed. "Okay, but only because I can and to prove that I'm not a workaholic."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "I never said you were."

Lisa smirked, "I know, but Hugh swears I am." Both girls laughed and Lisa turned to Hugh, who was taking a cup of something to another person in the bar. Calling him over, he came and smiled at both women.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you?" He asked his voice charming.

Jane nodded and motioned for Lisa to start, which she did after looking a bit uncomfortable at putting herself before a guest. "Um, I will have a latte, and can you do it with those little marshmallows and cream like you do for me please?" She gave him a smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him as a joke.

Hugh smiled, "Of course I can, and what for this beautiful lady?" He asked turning to look at Jane.

Jane blushed slightly, which Lisa picked up on. "Can I have the same if that's okay? If not I'll have a-"

Hugh interrupted her before she could mention anything else, "Don't worry, your wish is my command, of course you can have the same, in fact, I'll make yours better. Do you like chocolate?" Jane's smile widened and she nodded, "Brilliant." And with that Hugh turned and walked back over to the bar where he began to make their drinks.

Lisa raised an eyebrow at Jane, who was still looking down at her hands on the table, blushing, she wanted to ask her what was going on, but stopped herself, reality kicked in and she realised that the two woman had only actually known each other for ten minutes, yet it felt like they were almost close friends. Like she did when she was with Jackson. Her mind began to wonder again, his blue eyes and brown hair, like the woman in front of her, only her eyes were deep brown. She could almost hear him guess her drink. Of course it was a seabreeze, yet she lied and ordered a baybreeze which earned her a let down yet adorable look from Jackson which she could still picture. But the image was lost when she heard someone cough, bringing her out of her memories she saw Jane in front of her who was picking up her bag to getting something out of it. Lisa released a deep breath of air and thanked god that she hadn't seen her drift off.

"So why didn't I have a check out date for you?" Lisa asked Jane, thinking of something to talk about, something that would take her mind off of Jackson.

Jane glanced up at Lisa then went back to fishing something out of her bag. "Oh, well I'm not sure how long my business is keeping me here. Although I hope it isn't for too long, the longer I'm here it just means the worse everything is getting."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry to seem personal but what is your job?"

Jane smiled and pulled out a mobile phone from her bag, "It's not my job, it's my brothers. I'm here to be… moral support I guess you could say. I'm really a doctor."

Lisa smiled and spotted Hugh walking over with their drinks on a tray, placing it down on the edge of the table he took both of the drinks off and placed one in front of Lisa and the other, which had two pink foil covered chocolates nestled next to the cup on a plate. Jane blushed as Hugh set the drink in front of her and winked.

Hugh looked at both of them and said "Enjoy your drinks." Then walked off back to the bar. Lisa decided not to mention the obvious attraction between Hugh and Jane, after all she had only really known Jane for half an hour and she didn't really want to make Jane feel like she was invading her privacy.

"A doctor? Wow, I'm sorry but I really didn't expect that." Lisa glanced up at the clock, starting to feel rather uncomfortable that she was at work yet not working. Hugh was right, she thought, she really was a workaholic.

Jane laughed slightly, "Yeah, people always think I'm a model or something like that, I just take it as a compliment."

"Well that's what I thought at first. So what does your brother do?" Lisa picked up the spoon on the plate which her cup stood and scooped up a bit of cream and put it into her mouth. She glanced over at the stairs in which people can enter the main court, only two people were walking down them, both worked here. She hated it when it was this time, most people were either still in bed or had woken up really early and already left to do whatever. She pulled her focus back to Jane.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you or anything, but I don't think it actually has a title. He runs his own business." Jane glanced down at her mobile phone that was on the table then did the same a Lisa did with her drink.

Both girls spent the rest of their lattes talking about their jobs, and some of the weird situations they had both encountered, Lisa didn't bring up the whole Keefe story but did inform Jane that once she caught a guest trying to steal soap by taping it on the inside of one of the hotels dressing gowns and trying to leave. Much to Lisa's surprise when she had tried to stop him, she discovered that the gowned was the only thing he was wearing. Both girls laughed and Jane exchanged a story about how one patient had hit their head and she was trying to ask him what his name was, he simply looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and pointed at a man standing next to her, saying, "I don't know, but I think he can tell you."

A moment later, or at least that's what it felt like, a man walked over to the table, he was wearing a suit with a shirt what was a bit undone under the jacket. He had the same brown hair that Jane did and the same chocolate brown eyes. It didn't take a wide genius to figure out this was the brother she was waiting for, Lisa thought.

Jane spotted him and stood up, smiling widely and hugging the man, both greeted each other and as the stood back from each other, the man spotted Lisa. Jane noticed how Lisa stood there smiling at both of them whist her brother was looking at Lisa with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh," Jane said, realising her mistake. "This is Lisa," she said, pointing at Lisa whist looking at the man, "And Lisa, this is John." Her gaze switch back between both of them as Lisa and John shook hands and said polite hello's.

"Sorry I'm late sis." John said, nudging Jane slightly. Lisa smiled at them both, happy that Jane had found her brother or visa versa. Her eyes caught sight of the giant clock and widened when she realised it was ten past nine. Grabbing her bag she look sheepishly up at Jane and John.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what time it was, I need to get to work." She said apologetically yet panicked at the same time.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your bosses or anything." Jane said, picking up her bag too, her hand went to pick up the mobile phone but John grabbed it before she could, putting it into his pocket. Jane glared up at him before Lisa could notice, and then gave her a brief hug.

"Don't worry, I'm my own boss today. I just hope nothing has happened at the desk whilst I was gone." Lisa said, as she placed her handbag strap over her shoulder and fishing out her name tag.

Jane nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure Cynthia can handle it. Anyway, I'll see you around, I might be here awhile."

"That would be great," Lisa smiled at Jane and they had another brief hug. "I hope your business goes well and it was nice meeting you John." She said looking over at John, who was looking at her with an interested look graced on his attractive face. With that Lisa began to walk hurriedly away from the bar and to the stairs which she walked up.

Jane and John turned to each other, John put a hand on Jane's elbow. "You did a great job. I knew you were perfect for this."

Jane frowned. "Shut up John, you know I don't like this. I'm only here 'cause I know she's been through enough and she will actually need a friend who can help her."

John looked down at his sister and raised an eyebrow. "I know, but we have to do this, we can't let her fend for herself, for Christ's sake, she doesn't even know what's happening around her."

"It's so unfair, she should not have been brought into this." Jane sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I know, you know, hell that's why we're here, cause even he knows but if you want to pull out you can-" John said, the words seemed worn though, like he had said them many times before, but never getting anywhere.

"No," Jane interrupted, "I want to help her." She looked around, she couldn't see Lisa anymore, but her eyes flickered over to the two empty cups, she saw the two untouched foil covered chocolates and picked one of them up. She grabbed a napkin quickly and wrote down something on it before resting it by her cup and placing the other chocolate on top of it. She smiled to herself and let her eyes glance up to Hugh, he was standing behind the bar, he had a pair of glasses on and was writing something into a book. Jane licked her lips and looked over to her brother. Who gave her a curious look and motioned his head to the elevators.

Both of them turned around and began to walk to the elevator. "Did you…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, don't worry, I placed it the second she put her handbag down." Jane sounded almost disgusted with herself. "You know how I hate those things, their so invasive. Let's just hope it will help." With that both stood by the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. Neither of them said a word to each other until they reached the penthouse, when John took the phone out of his pocket and began to call the only number stored onto it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

This is my first Red Eye fic, it was inspired by all of the Red Eye fics, I love the film and have recently got back into it as well as the fic, so I thought I'd write one of my own as a sort of thanks to all the brilliant ones out there. I hope you like it, and reviews are very welcome, I love them and take them all into account and often reply to them. This is a Jackson/Lisa fic but it will just take awhile. So hang in there.

Thank you!

And please review.


End file.
